Battle for Earth
by ed edd n eddy IN MINECRAFT
Summary: Earth is under darkness as the Empire takes over it, military's have been destroyed, and the citizens are force to follow the Empire's law and cruelty. And after his sister gets arrested Lincoln is forced to leave Earth, thanks to Lisa's rocket ship. Now Lincoln is on a mission to free earth from the evil Empire, with help from the Rebel Alliance.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Loud House it belongs to Nickelodeon or Star Wars since it's own by Lucasflim and Disney.**

* * *

 _A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away..._

 _STAR WARS  
_

 _Battle for Earth_

 _IT is time of great defeat in the Galactic civil war, the Rebel Alliance_

 _just lost their secret base on the ice world of hoth, from a devastating attack from_

 _the evil galactic empire._

 _Barely managing to escape the freedom fighters flee into the_

 _galaxy to hide from the dreaded imperial fleet,_

 _in response the empire sends star destroyers across_

 _unknown space to track and destroy the escape rebels._

 _during one of it's searches one star destroyer finds itself_

 _in an unknown solar system, there the imperials find one_

 _planet with life. Seeing a new planet to conger the imperials calls in more_

 _star destroyers to help invade the small planet known_

 _as Earth..._

* * *

Above the Earth the vastness and silence of space is interrupted as a strange sound fills the area, an imperial star destroyer moves above the blue planet. Down in it's bottom hanger three tie fighters come out and flies towards the planet, revealing four more star destroyers, dozens of tie fighters, and landing crafts.

The ties cut through the atmosphere and engaged in dogfights with jets, while the jets and war planes took down a handful of fighters. They were soon overwhelmed and destroyed by the swarms of ties. One tie fighter was chasing a jet as it attempted to flee the battle, the fighter fires and destroys the engines brining the jet to fly towards the ground and crashes into the capital building.

On the ground US. solders were in a fire fight against imperial stormtroopers. They manage to defeat them and hold the front lines, but the battle then turned tides when AT-AT and AT-ST walkers came in and destroyed the US armies front lines.

All around Washington DC was chaos as the battle went all over the place, explosions were heard and seen, bodies were on the ground, buildings crumple as tie bombers destroyed resistance bases, and the sound of screams filled the air as soldiers both imperial and US died.

Above the planet inside the star destroyer 'crushing sun' the imperial admiral watched as the other star destroyers bombard the planet while more ties fly into the planets atmosphere.

The admiral turns to the star destroyer captain, "Captain what is the status of the battle?"

"Are troops are advancing on the land, and are fighters are taking the skies. Overall sir this planet's resistants' is crumbling."

"Excellent, now contact me in with the commander or Domino squad, and continue to bombard the area."

The captain solutes the admiral and moved off to give his orders.

* * *

Near the Lincoln memorial, Domino Squad were in a fire fight. They were taking cover behind a wall as they fired upon US troops. A couple of bullets hit a couple of troopers, but the troopers were slaughtering the US troops, until finally the last one was killed.

Commander Patch then told his squad to move out, which they did all the way to the front the memorial. A tie fighter spun out of control and crashed onto the roof, causing some of it to crumble.

Patch then hears his holo com go off, he picks it up and turns it on. On the holo com a holographic image of the admiral appears.

"Commander Patch, how are your troops doing?"

"Were doing good sir, the resistance here aren't that hard. I estimate we should be able to take control of the land shortly."

"Excellent, by the way have you discovered the resistance's main command center."

"Yes sir, squad thirty four had discovered that the main command center is in a white looking building. Here are the coordinates for it."

"Thank you commander, soon we will crush this resistance and bring order here. Now continue to wipe their remain troops out."

"Yes admiral."

The holo com turned off, and after he placed it back in his gear. Patch told his squad to continue to move out, witch they did while blasting retreating troops.

* * *

On the Star destroyer the admiral gives out the coordinates to the gunners.

Under the destroyer flashes of green lasers rained out from the bottom turbolasers. The lasers hit the White House and it got destroyed in a big explosion.

With out the admirals and the high ranking generals that were giving out commands from the house. And the fact more imperial troops and vehicles landed in the area, the troops were ordered to evacuate DC.

The evacuation was tough because stormtroopers were killing the fleeing troops, walkers were destroying jeeps and tanks, tie fighters were destroying the jets and helicopters out of the sky, and tie bombers destroyed a few battleships.

But even with a devastating loss, the US Army made a successful evacuation, leaving DC to the Empire.

* * *

All over the world the imperials had attacked major military countries, and they successfully destroyed all of them.

With no military to oppose them the Empire had conquered Earth within a matter of months.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Loud House it belongs to Nickelodeon or Star Wars since it's own by Lucasflim and Disney.**

* * *

Two tie fighters flew above the skies of Royal Woods Michigan. This was now a common sight to see, ever since the Empire took over. After many months the Empire had taken over many lands, with the US being the main one. In Washington DC, the Imperials constructed a base there with tie fighters, walkers, turbolasers, and a whole army of Stormtroopers. Up in space four Star Destroyers orbited the planet.

Now Royal Woods only had an imperial prison and a small station, but it still had a strong imperial presence. On the streets Stormtroopers along with some AT-ST walkers , and troop carriers patrolled them, and the skies were occupied by tie fighters.

On 1216, Franklin Avenue, Lincoln with his backpack stood at the end of his driveway watching the fighters fly pass his house. He sighed as he still couldn't believe this happen.

He recalled how him and his family watched the battle of DC on TV in horror, as they watch DC get ripped apart from the imperial assault. To make things worse three weeks after the battle of DC, they along with the other citizens of Royal Woods woke up to the sound of imperial ships landing in their town. The next couple months were completely miserable.

The imperials had set up news laws, and forced families out of their homes, which they destroyed to make room for their station. Anyone who dared opposed to their laws were either put in the prison or sometimes get killed.

Lincoln lets out another sigh, before he started to make his way towards school. As he walked down the street he past patrolling Stormtroopers on the same sidewalk, the troopers shoved him out of the way. After regain his footing, Lincoln continued his walk while also passing Flip's. Flip was in handcuffs, and was being escorted into a troop carrier.

Finally he reached the school, but he had to wait to cross the street as a AT-ST walker moved down the street. After the street was clear, Lincoln crossed the street to his school where he met his friends who were standing on the steps.

His friends Zack, Rusty, and Clyde were busy talking about the Empire.

Rusty: "So did you hear what those guys did Liam's family?"

Zack: "Yes, I heard their making them do farm work on their foods with no breaks."

Clyde: "That's horrible!"

Lincoln: "Hey guys."

Clyde: "Oh hey Lincoln, what's up?"

Lincoln lets out another sigh, "I was just thinking about them again."

Zack: "Oh the Empire."

"Yeah, I don't like what they done here."

Zack: "Oh I agree with you on that. After all those guys forced my family out of my home, just to build that stupid station."

Lincoln: "Yeah and they shoved me when I was making my way over here. Oh and I also saw Flip get arrested earlier."

Clyde: "Oh that's awful. I mean I know he wasn't a good person, but he doesn't disserve to be put in their prison."

Rusty: "Yeah and from what I heard, once you go in there they make you into a slave."

Zack: "Poor guy."

The school bell then rings to signal them to come inside.

* * *

The final bell for the day rang, kids ran out of the school like a herd of animals. Lincoln and his friends were the last ones out; they say goodbye to each other before they went their separate ways.

The school day was a typical school day, but with the twist of learning the Empire's history in class. Oh yeah, it was one of Empire's laws, schools are required to teach students about the history of the Empire. Any teacher that refuse to do it gets arrested.

Now approaching the park, Lincoln took notice of another squad of Stormtrooper patrolling down the street with a AT-ST. They ignore him and continued on their way.

Lincoln then hears familiar grunting, he looks into the park to see Lynn grumbling to herself as she threw a baseball at a tree. Curious on what got his older sister so mad, Lincoln walks over to her.

"Hey Lynn what's wrong?"

Lynn turns to her brother with an annoyed glare, "Hey Lincoln, I'm just blowing off some steam because my game got canceled."

Lincoln looked at her in surprise, "WHAT! Why?"

Lynn threw the ball one last time at the tree, before turning to Lincoln again. "Because of that stupid curfew that those bucket heads put up."

"Oh"

That was another law that the Empire had set up, a strict curfew that starts at seven o clock sharp; anyone out on curfew gets a one way ticket to prison.

Lynn lets out a growl, "IT'S NOT FAIR! GOD! I WISH THOSE BUCKET HEADS NEVER CAME HERE!" She then kicks a small rock.

Lincoln wisely let Lynn blow off some more steam before he talked again. "I know what will help you feel better Lynn."

Lynn turned to her brother with a questionable look, "And what would that be?"

"A round of burgers at Burpin Burger."

Hearing that named Lynn temper lowers, "Okay that will help me feel better Lincoln, but I'm still going to complain about them."

"Fair enough."

* * *

Lincoln and Lynn walked through the downtown area, four tie fighters flew above them, and Stormtroopers along with some troop carriers were moving around the area.

Lynn looks at the white armored solders with pure hatred.

"Stupid bucket heads."

Lincoln nudges her, "Quiet Lynn you don't want them to hear you." He whispered as he didn't want her to get in trouble.

Suddenly two Scout troopers came to the side of the street, and parked their speeder bikes. They dismantled them and the two went into the bar.

Lynn looks at the bikes in fascination; though she hated the Empire with all her guts, she had to admit that their bikes were pretty cool looking.

Lynn then goes up to one of the bikes, and mounted it. Lincoln looks around in panic to make sure that the other troopers weren't looking in their direction, he heads over to Lynn and spoke in a panic whisper.

"Lynn what are you doing? Get off of there!"

"Chill Lincoln, I'm just seeing the controls for this thing."

"But someone's going to see you!"

"Relax Lincoln, no one is going to see me."

Just as Lynn said that, a Stormtrooper from across the street notices her. He pulls out his blaster and yelled, "HEY KID! GET OFF OF THAT BIKE!"

The sudden loud voice spooked Lynn, she accidently hits the throttle and in doing so, it made the bike move forward. Lynn jumps off the bike, and the bike moved fast toward a troop carrier. The bike collides with the carrier, the bike explodes under the impact causing the carrier to get damage.

Lincoln helps Lynn off the ground, they then look up to see Stormtroopers pointing blasters at them.

"Hold it right there! You two are under arrest for destroying and damaging imperial vehicles!"

Lincoln holds out his hands, "Wait it was an accident, she didn't mean to do it."

"Don't care! You two are going away for a long time!"

Lynn huffs up in anger, and she stood in front of Lincoln protectively. "Over my dead body, you bucket head!"

Lynn then kicks the trooper in the shin, he holds in pain. Another trooper immediately shot her with a stun, which she collapsed onto the ground.

Lincoln runs away from the troopers, they shot their stun beams at him but he ran a corner causing them to miss.

A trooper turns to the other troopers, "Go after him, and you two bring her into the carrier."

The troopers nodded, three trooper then went off in Lincoln's direction, while two others picked Lynn up by the arms and legs, and carried her to a nearby troop carrier.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Loud House it belongs to Nickelodeon or Star Wars since it's own by Lucasflim and Disney.**

* * *

Lincoln ran as fast as he can down his street. He was in big trouble, earlier Lynn had accidently destroyed a speeder bike by starting it up and rammed it into a troop carrier. Although it was only an accident, the imperials treated it like a huge crime. Lynn had been captured, and now they were coming after him.

Lincoln ran into his house, he slammed the door and locked it. Looking around he didn't see any of his other sisters or parents; remembering that they all had stuff to do before the curfew, Lincoln sighed in relieve as he didn't want the rest of his family to get involved in this situation. Because knowing those imperials they will arrested them to, and Lincoln couldn't bare to think of his family behind bars.

The sound of the troop carriers could be heard coming towards his house. Lincoln panicked even more and then ran upstairs.

* * *

Outside the house, three troop carriers parked on the street; the side doors open and Stormtroopers came out with their blasters in their hands.

One trooper goes over to a commander, "Sir, we have located the fugitive, he's hiding in that house."

"Good, now go get that criminal scum!"

"Yes sir!"

The trooper along with other troopers went to the door. One trooper tries to open the door, but found it to be lock, so he places a detonator on it.

Waiting a couple seconds, the detonator ignites and blows the door apart.

* * *

Lincoln was just about to enter his room when he heard the door explode. He looked back toward the staircase in fear, downstairs he could hear them chattering as they walk in. Without thinking Lincoln enters the nearest room; he silently shut the door and moved away from it slowly.

His back then hits something, turning around Lincoln found himself staring at a rocket ship. The rocket ship was a typical rocket ship that had a pointed front, a one room cockpit, four engines, and was colored red. Looking around Lincoln realized that he was in Lisa's/Lilly's room.

"A rocket? When did Lisa build a rocket?"

Footsteps going up the staircase, brings him out of his question.

He listen and could hear the sound of doors slamming open.

Thinking in panic Lincoln open up the hatch for the rocket, and jumped into the cockpit. The door then slammed open just as he got situated on the seat, the Stormtrooper raises his blaster and talked into his com-link.

"This is Trooper 321, I found the fugitive, repeat I found the fugitive."

The Stormtrooper then fires his blaster at the rocket's engines to prevent it from leaving. The impact from the laser bolt made the rocket shake, which jolted Lincoln forward, his hand slammed onto a green button. On a blue computer screen below the controls texts then appeared.

"Rocket ignition turned on, launch sequence begin."

"Life support systems 100%"

"Shields raised."

"Engines starting"

"Launching rocket now"

Lincoln: "Oh this can't be good."

Outside the rocket more Stormtroopers came into the room shooting at the rocket's engines which were starting up. Then with fire coming out, the rocket lifted off the floor, causing the carpet to get set on fire, The rocket then launches and crashes right through the ceiling. Ceiling rubble crash down on the still firing troopers, knocking them onto the floor.

Outside the other troopers watched as the rocket burst through the ceiling and up into the air, leaving a cloud of smoke behind.

The Stormtrooper commander pulls out his com and spoke into it, "All ties we got a fugitive fleeing on a ship. Take it down on sight!"

* * *

Upon lifting off Lincoln was lurched back into the seat. It was only until the rocket's speed settle down that he manage to pull out of the seat, Lincoln held down his lunch as he breathed in and out. He then looks out the cockpit window to see that he was in the air and way above the buildings.

He lets out a gulp, before thinking on what he got himself into now. He didn't how to fly a rocket, the rockets he flew were in video games. So yeah Lincoln was a bit scared because he was afraid that he was going to crash into something.

Lincoln then puts his hand on the joystick, which to his surprise it looked like one of his video game flight simulators controllers. He points it down and the rocket goes down towards the streets. He quickly pulls up, the rocket bottom was inches away from the street; the rocket was now heading towards a building. Lincoln pulls it up, and the rocket moved toward the sky, one of its engines dented the TV antenna.

The rocket was now flying steadily above the roofs; inside Lincoln was feeling like that he was getting use to the controls.

"Hmm, well this isn't so bad."

Suddenly the rocket jerked violently. "What the?!"

Behind him three tie fighters were following closely behind him. In the middle tie, the pilot's targeting computer locked onto the rocket. The pilot fires and makes a successful hit.

The rocket made another jerk.

Lincoln steers the rocket left in panic, the ties follow in his direction, they fire but miss. The rocket then goes back down and skims above a street again. The ties fire but their shots miss, and hit the road, and some cars, one laser blast hits a fruit stand splattering fruit everywhere, citizens and troopers were both watching the chase and taking shelter from the laser blasts.

The rocket then blasted up into the sky, the ties fallowed closely. The right tie then hits the middle of the engines, smoke comes out and the rocket turned back toward the ground and flew towards it.

Inside Lincoln was doing every he can to start the engines, he panics as he looked out to see the ground come closer. He then sees a button that said emergency engines. He pushes it and pulls up just as he was inches away from the ground.

The bottom of the ship scratches against the ground before it flew upward. The ties were now in front of speeding rocket, they fire as they move out of its way, a couple of laser blasts hit the front of the ship damaging the front shields.

The rocket ship was now passing cloud level, behind it the ties rejoin the chase along with another tie squadron.

The rocket along with the firing ties were now leaving the planet into space. In front of them were the back sides of the Star Destroyers.

Lincoln looked at the gigantic battleships in awe as he flew more closer to them. Another laser blast brings him out of his awe. The fighters were now firing rabidly at him, their lasers either missing or hitting its back. In response Lincoln spun the ship around, which did help him avoid some laser fire but it wasn't much as another laser fire rocked the ship.

On the screen the shields were down on 30%.

By now the ship approached one Star Destroyer, the ties were now being careful on their fire as they didn't want to have a misfire and damage their ship. The rocket flies to the left-hand side of under the command deck, the rocket goes then goes down towards the destroyer's nose.

A fighter manages to hit him again, which jerked him forward and made his hand hit another button.

On the computer screen more text appeared.

"Hyperdrive activated."

By now the rocket flew past the nose of the Destroyer. The ties fired more and hit him a lot causing some small explosions.

Inside the rocket Lincoln was jerked around like a rag doll as the ties bombarded him, suddenly the stars in front of him thinned inward before the rocket jumped completely into hyperspace, leaving the ties behind.

* * *

In the 'Crushing Sun',

The admiral was in his quarters looking at paperwork, he hears the door open. He looks up to see a general approach him, "Yes, what is it general?"

"Sir a fugitive has recently escape the system by ship."

The admiral looks at the general with question in his eyes, "How is that possible, the ships on this planet weren't that impressive and primitive."

"Well this ship wasn't sir, it was loaded with a hyperdrive and shield."

The admiral scratches his chin, "Hmm curious. Who is this fugitive anyway?"

"An eleven year old male, he lives near the Royal Woods Station. He's wanted for assisting a girl that destroyed a speeder bike and damage a vehicle."

"How's the girl?"

"She's been capture, and is being taken to prison now."

"Good, now go back to your station."

"But sir, what about the fugitive?"

"General this planet's space travel is very primitive, so its safe to say that the boy wont have it easy traveling through space. Now return to your station."

"Yes sir."

The general leaves the quarters, leaving the admiral to his work.

* * *

The rocket burst out of hyperspace, the back side was covered with fire and smoke.

Inside the cockpit the control panel was sparking, and had buttons flashing. On the screen the shields were down, and the life support system was powering down, leaving it on 3%.

Lincoln looked at it and knew that he was in big trouble. Granted he did get away from the Empire, but now he was in the middle of outer space with a 3% life support. Looking out the cockpit Lincoln could see a Saturn looking planet with a small moon next to it. It was nice, but it wasn't much; looking back down on the life support it was now on 2%.

"Heh, well I guess this it. You know I never thought I would die in space. Sigh!, I just wish I got to say goodbye to my family before I go. Then again who knows maybe Lucy well contact my sprit. "

The life support then turns off.

Lincoln feels the fresh air leave the ship, his vision begins to fade. But just before everything went black outlines of several ships then appeared.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Loud House it belongs to Nickelodeon or Star Wars since it's own by Lucasflim and Disney.**

* * *

Back on Earth.

Lynn was inside a troop carrier that was on route to an imperial prison. Lynn was placed on a seat with binders strapped to her wrist, stormtroopers stood guard holding their blasters close to them while being completely silent. Lynn had a scared look on her face, which was rare since she considered herself to be the toughest of the Louds, but she had heard stories about what happens in imperial prisons and those stories were enough to scare her.

She looks up at one of the stormtroopers, he stared right back at her raising his blaster a little, "Keep your eyes down criminal scum!" He ordered in which Lynn quickly obeyed.

Lynn looked down to her feet, she was scared on what was going to happen to her but she was even more scared on what they did to Lincoln. She knew that they were going to put him in prison to, but she didn't know what to do to him, were they going to put him to work in the prison's iron works, put him in a cell with someone dangerous, or worse put him in a shuttle and transport him far away from her and her family.  
She didn't want either of those things to happen to him, so she decided right there and then to go find him and keep him close to her when she gets there.

The troop carrier approaches the prison; the prison had a very big metal wall with guard towers on top, turbo lasers on both the ground and wall, two AT-ST walkers guarding the front entrance, and a hut for the security guards.  
The troop carrier stops next the gate control, inside the gate control manager stands in attention.

"Troop carrier 96, what is your delivery?"

The driver of the carrier looks at him, "New prisoner, caught destroying and damaging military vehicles."

"Security card please."

The driver gives him the security card, and with a quick scan, gave the card back and opened up the gate. The carrier enters, driving to the prison entrance it stops next to the stairs that led to the doors, and opens up its hatch.

Two troopers forcefully pulls Lynn to her feet, "MOVE IT SCUM!", Lynn got escorted out, Lynn took a look around the prison it was in the standard imperial colors, had a area where people had to smash rocks on the right side, and a closed hanger to the left. The doors of the prison then opens as the prison's warrant came out with his hands behind his back.

He is in his mid twenty's, with a buff upper body, brunette hair with a thick moustache, and has a jagged scar on his left cheek. He approaches the squad of stormtroopers in a steady pace, stopping in front of the commander.

"Commander Zak, I presume that this is the criminal that you brought to my establishment."

"Yes sir!"

"Excellent, bring her to her new cell and over time this scum will learn to respect the Empire."

"Right away sir." The commander signals his squad to follow, and so one of the troopers behind Lynn roughly pushed her forward, escorting her into the prison.  
Inside of the main part of the prison was a control room that controls the detention cell block doors, camera monitor's that showed all the cameras that were all over the prison, and finally a red button that sounded the alarm.

The troopers moved Lynn past it and moved her toward a turbo lift. The lift raises to the fourth floor where they escorted her down the detention block, as she was escorted Lynn could hear the many groans and sobs coming from behind the black metal doors of the detention cells. The stormtroopers then stopped next to detention block seventy five; they open up the door and two troopers pushed her in knocking her onto the floor.

"Enjoy your new home." One of the troopers said before the cell door closed.

Lynn gets up from the floor rubbing her shoulder in pain in the process. She looks around the cell block, it was bare with grey walls, black floors, a sink, toilet, and a single bench/bed. Lynn sulked sadly to the bench, she puts both her hands on her chin while looking to the floor in sadness.

"How am I going to get out of this mess?" She thought to herself.

* * *

When the rest of the Loud family got home, they were shocked to see stormtroopers along with three troop carriers around there house, putting up barriers all around the perimeter of the house. A trooper standing in front of barrier raised his hand to halt them, he walks up to the driver side of Vanzilla Lynn Sr. rolls down the window and looks up at the trooper nervously.

"Citizen you need to leave the area immediately."

"What's going on?" Lynn Sr. asked.

"This house is under investigation for two criminals. A girl in a jersey that was recently captured, and a boy with white hair that escaped our forces."

The family goes wide in shock as they knew who the criminals were that the trooper was decrypting. Rita looks over Lynn's shoulder, "Those are kids, are kids aren't criminals sir."

"Well I'm sorry to say this madam, but they had destroyed and damaged military vehicles. And that disserves a lifetime trip to prison."

"Wait if you caught our daughter, what happen to our son?" Lynn Sr. asked.

"The fugitive escaped the planet by starship, were investigating the room where ship launched in to see where it headed. Now leave the area at once."

"Okay, okay." Lynn Sr. maneuvered Vanzilla around to the other direction, and then drove off about six blocks until he parked it in front of the park. He then turns to his family, who like him had extreme worried looks on their faces.

They didn't say anything for a full two minutes before Rita finally spoke up., "I can't believe this is happening! My baby's in jail and my other baby's is somewhere in space inside some rocket!"

"What rocket are they talking about anyway?" Lori stated.

Lisa gives out a nervous smile while nervously looking around, "Oh no."

The family turn their attention to her immediately with suspicious looks.

"Lisa what did you do?" Lynn asked with her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"You see family, I had been busy on working on a rocket for the last couple weeks. By using the empire's technology that I 'borrowed' I had plan to go into space and find help to get rid of this tyrannical empire."

"So let me get this straight sis, you build this rocket by using techy stuff used by these monsters, and then you had this crazy plan to go into the unknown reaches of space to find someone or something to help us fight these guys." Luna stated.

"Yep."

"And now our bro is somewhere out in space?"

"Yep."

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!" Luna snapped.

"I JUST WANTED TO FIND HELP TO FREE OUR PLANET FROM THIS EMPIRE!" Lisa snapped back.

"YEAH! BUT NOW YOU PUT OUR BRO IN DANGER!"

"LIKE I WAS SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT LINCOLN WOULD USE IT!"

"Guys stop!" Leni shouted.

"Yeah yelling at each other is not going to solve anything." Lucy said.

Luna and Lisa looked at their family in shame, before turning to each other.

Luna: "Sorry sis."

"Apology accepted Luna." Lisa replied.

With everyone calmed down the family looked at each other.

Luan: "So what are we going to do about Lynn and Lincoln?"

"We could try to bail Lynn out." Lana suggested.

'No that wont work." Lola replied.

"Lola's right, they don't listen to reason and that trooper said she destroyed and damaged some of their vehicles. Like he said doing that would get her a life sentence." Lucy stated.

"Well I believe the only reasonable thing to do is break her out." Lisa said.

Her family gasped at her idea.

"Honey that's a terrible idea!" Rita stated.

"Yeah it would put us in the slammer if we did that kiddo." Lynn Sr. Agreed.

"But if we want get our athletic sister back, we need to do drastic actions."

Lynn Sr. and Rita didn't say anything for a moment, Lynn Sr. then spoke up, "Well think about this okay Lisa."

"Okay father."

"In the mean time, why don't you kids go out and have fun." Rita added.

The kids reluctantly got out of Vanzilla, they slowly headed for the park behind them they could see their parents talking to each other. The siblings looked at each other for a second before they look up to the sky wondering where their brother was and wondered if he was alright.


End file.
